The Jell Revolution
by Sake
Summary: The jells get mad because everyone is undersetimating them because of their size. Just read it, and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Rancher; I own a copy of the game though. And I don't own the little DNA digivolving thing from digimon either. I don't own that commercial but I made the Jell song, it's mine. Arok, I borrowed him he's my cousin's brother's character's name (that was a mouthful), and Sertac, that's my cousin.  
  
The Jell Revolution  
  
A/N: I made this story for my cousin. I was at his house and we were playing monster rancher and him and his brother were fighting over who was stronger the Jell or the Duruhan, so that's how the story and song came up.  
  
Arok: Give up! You and your stupid Jell will never beat me and my Duruhan!  
  
Sertac: Yes we will!  
  
Person in crowd: Oh come one you stupid jell! You'll never win!  
  
Another person: I know really!  
  
Jell: ::Thinking:: I've had enough! A jell can to be stronger than a Duruhan! Grrrr!  
  
Suddenly the Jell splits in half and there are 2 jells, the 2 jells split in half and there are 4, the 4 split and there are 8, and so on until there are about a thousand jell.  
  
All the jells: ::singing to the beat of that commercial:: We are small! But still invincible! We are jells! We are jells! ::keep repeating::  
  
Sertac: Yeah! ::starts singing::  
  
Arok: What the...  
  
All the Jells suddenly jump at once and all hit the Duruhan at the same time (still singing). The Duruhan falls from the hit, and all the jells cover him. When it gets up it looks like it's been painted blue. It shakes off all the jells and they all land on their feet. (Maybe I should say they land right side up, or the right way, because jells don't really have feet.)  
  
Sertac: Yeah! Come one Jelly!  
  
Arok: Whoa.  
  
All the jells (still singing) jump up and crash into each other, and form the shape of a big blue duruhan.   
  
Sertac: Awesome!  
  
Arok: ::Eyes wide:: Holy Shit!  
  
Crowd: ::mixtures of oh my gods, holy cows and stuff::  
  
The jellduruhan starts slashing at the real duruhan with it's jell sword. The duruhan's hp is falling like mad. The duruhan tries to block and evade the attacks but the jellduruhan is too fast.  
  
Arok is staring in awe, with his mouth wide open, while Sertac is staring in amazement, with glee in his eyes.  
  
Then the jellduruhan stopped its attack and fell apart into a bunch of jells again. This gave the duruhan enough time to get up again. All the jells jumped up and crashed into each other again, but this time they turned into a giant jell. (And you could still hear them singing)  
  
Arok and Sertac at same time: It's like DNA digivolving!  
  
The duruhan looked at the giant jell with fear.  
  
Duruhan: ::thinking:: What the hell is this?  
  
The singing stopped, and you heard a bunch of little jell voices, all at the same time, yell, "JELL CANNON!"  
  
And there it was, a jell cannon. It hit the duruhan with such force, that it went flying back.  
  
Sertac: KO! YEAH! WOO-HOO!  
  
Arok: ::speechless, mouth wide-open, faints::  
  
Singing starts again. Many jell voices are singing, "WE ARE SMALL! BUT STILL INVINCABLE! WE ARE JELLS! WE ARE SMALL! BUT STILL INVINCABLE! WE ARE JELLS!"  
  
The giant jell walked (maybe I should be saying glided over, or slid over, it doesn't exactly walk.) over and picked up Sertac, then it walked out of the stadium.  
  
~One month later~  
  
Reporter: Here in Goat this week Jells from all over have met to protest. And here is the leader of this "Jell Revolution" Sertac. Now why are you protesting?  
  
Sertac: Well, we think that these jells are being under estimated because of their size. So we are here to warn everyone that the jells are coming! Beware! Duruhan, Naga, Tiger, or even Zan! We will prevail.   
  
All the jells then grab there little signs and start walking around in a circle singing, "WE ARE SMALL! BUT STILL INVINCABLE! WE ARE JELLS! WE ARE JELLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
End  
  
WE ARE SMALL! BUT STILL INVINCABLE! WE ARE JELLS!  
::spoken:: We are jells.  
  
Rock on little Jell dudes! 


End file.
